


Muggle Contraptions

by thecookiemomma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Phone Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is away from home. Severus misses him. They make do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle Contraptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=birdsofshore).



> The prompt was KINK: VOICE for the "Severus Kink Meme." found [here](http://writcraft.livejournal.com/66133.html)

“I cannot believe you are stuck away from home again.” Severus settled himself into the seat beside the phone in their house. 

Harry spoke from the other side of the isle, his voice clear on his new muggle celly phone (Or at least that's what Arthur called it. He didn't trust the man's memory on such matters). “I'm sorry, Sev. Shit just hit the fan, and we've got a couple more days' worth of work.” Severus could hear his longtime lover's sigh. 

“It is of small consequence, Harry. I merely miss your presence. Please expedite matters so that we may return to normalcy.” 

“Chance'd be a fine thing.” Harry sighed. Severus could hear a rustling in the background. 

“Praytell, what is that noise?” 

“I'm shucking my kit for bed. They put us up in a Muggle inn. I've got the whole room to myself. Damn anti-apparition wards around the whole place, though. Robards insisted.” Now, his lover was just grumbling. 

“I would prefer you remain safe than to deal with you … commuting in such a manner. Especially where there has been such a surplus of odd magics. It would make travel quite unpredictable.” 

“Yeah, that's what they said.” Harry paused, and then spoke again. “Gods, Sev. Your voice.” 

“What about my voice, _immarato_?” Severus lowered his voice, crooning into the contraption. “Does it affect you, my dear?” 

“You know it does.” Severus could almost imagine him shuddering on the bed. “Wish you could ...” He heard the other man inhale, and then a soft chuckle. “Well, there's always phone sex.” 

“I am not inserting...” Harry cut him off. 

“No. Not sex with the phone, sex _over_ the phone. Like you talk to me and tell me what you would do to me if I were in your arms rather than all the way down here in Dartmouth.” 

Severus thought for a moment, and then nodded to himself. It would alleviate their need for each other, and would give them a new experience. “Lay down on the bed, if you are not currently doing so.” He figured he'd just begin, and let Harry stop him if he wished. “Now. I will tell you every thing that I would do to you, and I will tell you when you may touch your cock. Tell me, Harry. Is it hardening to the sound of my voice?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Severus smiled at the sound of Harry's voice. 

“Do not touch it. Merely listen to my voice.” He kept the low, seductive tone he knew Harry preferred for these moments. They'd been together long enough that they knew each other's proclivities quite well. “Were you home, I would greet you at the door, take your outer robe, and fold it, settling it across the back of your chair where it belongs.” Harry chuckled at that – it was something they argued about all the time, but not seriously. “Then, after you had a cuppa, I would draw you back into our room. There, I would slowly undress you. I would slowly raise the jumper edge from your waist, lifting it slowly until I could reach the creamy white skin beneath. Then, I would slid my hands along your latisimus dorsii muscles until your breath shortened appreciably. I would stroke your sides with my hands, sliding over to scrape my fingernails briefly over your nipples. I do recall that seems to make your cock jump in appreciation. Is it doing so now, Harry?” 

“Oh, gods, yes.” Harry groaned out, and Severus could see the picture in his mind. His young lover would be draped across the bed, flamboyant and careless, all limbs and gracelessness. His own prick hardened in response, remembering countless nights where all it took for the two of them to come to completion was small touches and slow, easy thrusts against each other. 

“Hmmm. I rather thought so.” He reached down, unbuttoning his robe, glad he'd rid himself of the underclothes for the evening. “I would soon return to undressing you, for I would rather have more skin to touch against my own. I would strip the jumper off, and unbutton the underlying shirt. Then I would lave your neck so gently at first, increasing pressure against your skin until you cried out. Never in pain, my beloved, only in enjoyment.” He slid his hand down to his cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip, just lightly. “Reach down, and run your thumb over the tip of your cock. Just twice. Feel the pleasure that brings?” 

“Ohh. More.” Harry was always so responsive. Severus exhaled sharply, needing to run his finger along the side of his cock, shuddering with the mixture of touch and Harry's voice. 

“Then, once you were completely bare above the waist, I would waste no time in unfastening the placket of your trousers, and sliding them down off your delectable arse. Then, I would lower your pants in much the same fashion, being careful with both to avoid hurting your cock.” He snorted. 

“Waste... waist...” Severus could almost hear the grin in his lover's voice. “Horrible pun, love.” 

“Hmm. I must amuse myself as I can.” He chuckled again, letting the chuckle echo through whatever lines it needed to reach Harry. “Then, once you were completely clothing free, I would remove my own clothing in a much more rapid manner. I would lay down on the bed, beckoning for you to join me. As you are usually as eager as I – or more so, it would not take long. I would position you in the cradle of my arms and kiss you with a deep kiss. Both of us seem to enjoy the long, breath-stealing kisses, and I would not deny either of us such a simply afforded privilege. After I had stolen the breath from your lungs at least twice, I would begin nipping and kissing all over your skin, from your neck down to your inner thighs. I would intentionally avoid your cock, preferring to stroke it while I am balls deep within you.” He sighed again, his libido spiraling even higher. “I would assume that you have something with which you may lubricate yourself.” It was enough of a suggestion that Harry responded, not with words, but with a snapping noise, and a sound that in another setting might have him subtracting points from the hapless student. He reached over, stuck his fingers in a nearby jar of oil, left there for such an occasion, and slicked himself up rather liberally. 

“Yeahhh...” Harry sighed, and Snape closed his eyes, imagining the scenario again. “After I had thoroughly tasted of your skin, I would lift your legs, slicking that oil onto my finger. I would prepare you slowly, completely ignoring your growing protests for more and faster. I would caution you again that I did not wish to hurt the one I cared for, and that I shall proceed at my own pace.” He stroked his cock a couple times, then smirked. “You may begin a slow rhythm, Harry. Touch yourself for me. As you do, remember when I have breached your arse with my cock, slid in gently, then built up thrusts until you were screaming my name so loudly the walls seemed to shake.” 

“Remember that...” Harry agreed, already lost in the sensations he was giving himself. “Always so damn slow at first, but once you get going...” He groaned, and Severus began his own masturbation. “Yeah. You jack yourself off too, Sev. Love you, old bastard.” There was affection in the phrase. Everyone who heard Harry call him that had chastised him, either for the words or the tone. They agreed with one or the other, but couldn't seem to get the juxtaposition. Harry did. It was part of why they made an extremely compatible couple. 

“Love you too, insolent brat. Now, increase the pressure and the tempo. Slide your thumb up and rub around on the frenulum a couple times. The tip...” He didn't remember whether Harry knew the actual anatomical words for the parts of his cock. Nor, at the moment, did he care. “Speed up. Come for me.” 

“Sev...” Harry was really attempting to keep quiet. Surely, he was biting his lower lip, keeping the keens inside. 

“Well done, Harry. Thank you for remaining quiet.” He stroked more quickly, twisting a little, pulling harder and harder on himself until, with a quiet groan, he too came. 

“Yeah, s'rough doing so. Wanna scream for you.” There was an amused chuckle. 

“Your release spoke its own language, Harry. Now, you have another busy day at work tomorrow, so I shall let you clean yourself up and sleep. Do not endanger yourself with silly bits of magic when you know how to survive without it. I believe that was one of the primary reasons that Auror Robards brought you along on this trip. I am proud of you, _immorato_. Sleep well.” 

He knew that Harry had gotten up, taking the phone with him, moved to the bathroom, hastily cleaned himself off, used the loo, and flopped unceremoniously back on the bed. “Love you too. You be careful with all the idiot kids, and sleep well yourself. I'mma ask Dobby to make sure you actually sleep.” He sighed, a slow ruffled sigh that Severus knew well, and signed off with a whispered, “Night.” 

“Fare thee well, my beloved one.” Severus spoke to the strange tone before settling the phone back into its cradle. He transfigured a small throw into a washcloth, wet it with an _aguamenti_ cleaned himself off, cleaned the washcloth with a spell, and returned it to its proper state. Having removed the evidence of the encounter from his body, he traipsed into the bed, crawling in and settling down for a long night's sleep.


End file.
